Dominada
by Sebas602
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, una chica ruda y de carácter fuerte que molesta a Minato Namikase a quien no soporta, se queda limpiando su salon en la tarde...sin imaginarse que terminaría siendo sometida por el rubio a quien creyó una molestia... Ni la chica mas ruda puede evitar ser dominada por quien menos espera...
1. Chapter 1

**Dominada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

-Gracias –agradeció una chica pelirroja mientras le arrebataba una botella de agua a un chico Rubio ojos azules.

-E-Este, Kushina-San eso es mío –dijo el chico rubio mientras veía como la pelirroja pareció no escucharlo y procedió a beber el agua –E-Eh o-oye –

La chica llamada Kushina dejo de beber el agua para mirar al rubio con el ceño fruncido, cosa que hizo que el pobre muchacho se tensara.

-¿Acaso dijiste algo Namikase? –pregunto la pelirroja mirándolo de pies a cabeza con seriedad.

-E-este y-yo… –trataba de decir el joven pero entonces se calló al sentirse nervioso.

Kushina sonrió irónica.

-Eso pensé –respondió ella terminando de tomar toda el agua de la botella –Ah…es refrescante tomar agua después de un duro día de entrenamiento… -dijo ella con una sonrisa tirando la botella a los pies del chico –No olvides de comprar otra mañana también Namikase –termino de decir dándose la vuelta y alejándose del chico el cual solo se quedó ahí parado viendo como la chica se iba.

Ella era Kushina Uzumaki, miembro del club de baloncesto de la escuela, tenía popularidad debido a su forma de jugar y su destreza en la cancha, aunque ella tenía popularidad y tenía buenas amigas, no tenía novio. Ella pensaba que si tenía un novio este podría retrasarla y distraerla de sus obligaciones, era sumamente querida por todos los jóvenes del lugar pero a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba al patio de la escuela.

Y como no tenerla, le encantaba mucho molestar a Minato Namikase.

El muchacho rubio era el delegado de su clase, según ella era el típico nerd que sacaba buenas calificaciones, se esmeraba por dar el ejemplo a sus compañeros y lo más molesto para ella era que el idiota tenía un club de fans las cuales lo admiraban por ser inteligente, una completa tontería según ella.

Namikase realmente le caía mal.

La forma en la que él se expresaba en el salón y por sus notas la hacían sentirse inferior. Además le parecía sumamente frágil, como si de un vaso de cristal se tratara, por esa razón tendía a pensar que él era un afeminado por ser así de frágil y además de pasivo y gentil.

Ese era el motivo por el cual ella lo molestaba o a veces humillaba, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya había llegado al patio de la escuela en donde se encontró con sus amigas, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka y Hana Hyuga.

-Vaya ya era hora Kushina –hablo Tsume viendo a la recién llegada.

-Si es verdad, te demoraste –siguió Mikoto.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero tenía algo de sed así que fui por una botella de agua –explico mientras sonreía.

-Ah, fuiste a la tienda a comprar una botella –dijo Hana con algo te timidez.

-De hecho no –informo ella.

-¿No? –pregunto Mikoto.

-No, se la quite a Namikase y me la bebí –respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta de su amiga las chicas tuvieron múltiples reacciones, Tsume rio algo divertida, Mikoto suspiro y Hana la miro con desaprobación.

-¿Enserio se la quitaste? -pregunto con gracia Tsume –Pobre, ahora tendrá que comprar otra –

-Kushina, deberías dejar de molestar a Minato-Kun –hablo Mikoto mirando a su amiga.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Porque a nadie le gusta que lo molesten, además que tú lo haces sin ningún motivo alguno –le reprocho.

-Yo si tengo un motivo –se defendió –Y mi motivo es que no lo soporto –

Ante lo dicho por Kushina Mikoto suspiro.

-Este…Kushina-San –llamo Hana a la mencionada –No será que tu molestas a Minato-San por… -se detuvo algo dudosa.

-¿Por? –pregunto Kushina.

-Este…bueno…por….que tal vez te gusta… -

Silencio.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante la teoría de su amiga de ojos aperlados y entonces se escuchó una sonora carcajada a lo cual todas las chicas voltean a ver a Kushina la cual está riendo como si no hubiera ningún mañana.

-¿Yo? –pregunto entre risas – ¿Enamorada del afeminado ese? Por favor –dijo mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Bueno pues…es que mi mama me dijo que cuando una chica molesta a un chico es porque ella se siente atraída por el –dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Hay por favor Hana –se dirigió a ella –tú y las chicas deben de saber que yo no me enamoraría de ese delicadito –dijo con burla.

-Bueno Kushina tiene un punto en eso saben –dijo Tsume –Minato es alguien que por su apariencia parece delicado…aunque hubo veces en las que lo he visto jugando futbol con el equipo de la tarde…y cuando está sudando se puede ver muy claramente ese abdomen muy bien marcado, esos pectorales y esas piernas muy definidas…Dios, y con su apariencia de niño bueno dan unas ganas de quitarle su inocencia –dijo Tsume mientras se sonrojaba un poco e imaginaba al rubio…

Silencio otra vez.

-…Tsume…vamos a fingir que no oímos eso –dijo Mikoto mirándola sonrojada.

-Tsume-San –murmuro Hana con un fuerte sonrojo mientras la miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Quitarle su inocencia? –pregunto Kushina mientras parecía que iba a vomitar.

Tsume miro como sus amigas la miraban.

-Hay por favor chicas, no me digan que nadie ha pensado en esas cosas cuando miran al hombre que quieren, ¿o acaso siguen siendo unas bebes? –pregunto eso ultimo con burla.

-Hay por favor, ¿acaso piensas que nosotros somas unas pervertidas? Pues lamento decepcionarte pero…-Kushina se detuvo cuando volteo a mirar a sus otras dos amigas….y vio que las dos estaban muy sonrojadas –M-Mikoto…H-Hana…no me digan que… -

Ante lo que la pelirroja iba a preguntar las dos desviaron la mirada.

-"Hay…parece que estoy rodeada de pervertidas" –pensó Kushina con algo de frustración.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿No has pensado en una posibilidad de que sea cierto lo que dijo Hana? –le pregunto Tsume a Kushina.

-Ni loca, ya dije que no me interesa ese debilucho y nunca me va a interesar –respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca digas nunca Kushina –hablo Mikoto –Porque si no un día de estos la vida te puede dar una sorpresa –

-Mikoto-San tiene razón Kushina-San –hablo Hana para que después la pelirroja soltara un suspiro.

-Ustedes insisten con eso…va, no sigan hablando tonterías y mejor vámonos, hoy hay descuento en el Karaoke –dijo Kushina con emoción para después empezar a caminar a la salida pero…

-Oye Kushina, terminaste de limpiar el salón ¿verdad? La maestra te lo encargo –recordó Tsume haciendo que la pelirroja se detenga.

-L-Lo olvide –dijo con nerviosismo –Ah bueno no importa, supongo que maña podre… -

-Ni lo pienses Kushina, no te ayudaremos con eso –hablo Mikoto ya sabiendo que la pelirroja les pediría ayuda para hacerlo mañana.

-¡¿Que?! Mikoto, chicas ustedes son mis amigas –dijo Kushina mirándolas con ojos de cachorros.

-Y eso por eso mismo que nos negamos –hablo Mikoto sorprendiendo a Kushina –No toda la vida vas a contar con nuestro apoyo, necesitas empezar a madurar –

La ceja de Kushina tembló.

Entonces Hana hablo para aligerar el ambiente.

-Bueno no hay problema, mañana podremos ir de nuevo Kushina-San, así que hoy puedes quedarte a limpiar tranquila el salón –dijo ella sonriéndole a Kushina quien se deprimió aún más porque creía que Hana podría apoyarla pero no fue así.

-Está bien… -termino por decir rendida mientras hacia un puchero.

Mikoto, Tsume y Hana salieron de la escuela mientras Kushina entraba al salón para hacer la limpieza de este.

Mientras tanto afuera con las chicas.

-¿No creen que fuimos un poco duras? –pregunto Hana un poco preocupada mientras caminaba con sus amigas.

-No, fuimos lo suficientemente suaves, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse –respondió Mikoto sonriendo.

-Si es cierto, por cierto Hana –llamo la Inuzuka a la Hyuga – ¿Tú crees en eso de que si las chicas molestan a un chico es porque le gusta? –

La Hyuga se sonrojo un poco.

-B-Bueno, es lo que mi mama me dijo –respondió tímidamente.

-Jajaja, sería bueno ver eso de parte de Kushina –dijo Mikoto con diversión.

-Puede ser –hablo Tsume –Pero para que alguien logre estar con ella va a necesitar dominarla y someterla –dijo con gracia.

Mikoto se sonrojo ante los comentarios de su amiga y Hana…

-¡T-Tsume San! –dijo Hana a modo de reproche.

-Jajaja solo bromeaba –respondió ella riendo –"Además dudo que Minato pueda dominar a Kushina…" –pensó eso ultimo…

De regreso a la escuela, más específicamente al salón al que ingreso Kushina para limpiarlo, podemos ver como la escoba y el trapeador estaban tirados en el piso y en frente a un escritorio se puede ver a Kushina…

…Arrodillada en el piso con su blusa abierta y sin su falda exponiendo sus senos tapados por su sostén y sus pantis…además de que estaba completamente sonrojada y se encontraba jadeando.

Se vio como un flash ilumino completamente a la pelirroja…

-Muy buenas fotos Kushina-San, en todas sales hermosa –elogio el que estaba tomando las fotos con su celular…

Minato Namikase…

-Tu… -dijo al pelirroja mirándolo con enojo y sin poder moverse -…infeliz… -

-Ah ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres moverte? –Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa –Lo siento, pero no vas a poder hacerlo… -dijo tomando unas fotos más -…La botella de agua que tomaste tenía un pequeño paralizante que puse con una jeringa…-

Ante esa revelación Kushina abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, el maldito de Namikase la había drogado.

-Tu eres un maldito… -gruño la pelirroja mientras lo miraba con rabia.

Minato termino de tomar la última foto y entonces se acercó a la indefensa Kushina quien le dedico una mirada de muerte…

Entonces acaricio su cabeza.

-Ah, no te sientas mal –dijo el rubio sonriéndole –Esto no lo hice por maldad…por cierto… -dijo bajando su mano hacia la tira del sostén de Kushina causándole un escalofrió -…tienes un cuerpo hermoso… -

Y entonces en tan solo un segundo el rubio bajo el sostén de la chica revelando sus senos desnudos.

-N-No –dijo la chica viendo sus acciones.

-Sí, definitivamente hermoso –dijo el pasando sus dedos sobre los pezones de la chica acariciándolos y esta acción la hizo jadear – ¡Vaya! Mira esto, tus pezones se están poniendo duros –señalo con emoción al ver como sus pezones rosados se pusieron erectos.

Kushina estaba roja por dos motivos, vergüenza e ira, aunque en este momento era más ira que vergüenza.

-Bueno, tomare unas fotos más –dijo sacando su celular de nuevo -…Pero antes… -susurro bajando su mano hacia las pantis de Kushina quien se sobresaltó, iba a decirle que no lo hiciera…pero fue tarde, Minato bajo las pantis de la chica revelando su zona intima –Mucho mejor, vaya Kushina-San, tal parece que no te rasuras –dijo con burla viendo todo el vello púbico sobre la vagina de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja no podía moverse, trataba de mover sus brazos y piernas pero simplemente no podía.

Entonces los flashes volvieron a aparecer.

-En esta pose pareces una chica pervertida Kushina-San –hablo el rubio aun sonriéndole.

Kushina solo podía verlo con odio al ser usada para sacarle unas fotos.

-Tu…eres un bastardo Namikase –le dijo con enojo – ¿Qué vas a hacer con esa fotos? –

-Oh ¿con esto? –Pregunto mostrándole una foto que había tomado haciendo que ella gruñera –Pues si tanto quieres saber, estaba pensando en enviarlas a todos los contactos de la escuela –respondió con naturalidad.

La pelirroja quedo en shock ante la revelación haciéndola entrar en pánico, si alguien veía esas fotos su popularidad se perdería y podría ser tacha de pervertida.

-N-No lo harías –tartamudeo la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio crees? –pregunto sin perder su sonrisa lo cual molesto a Kushina -...Claro que lo hare Kushina-San…aunque…. –Dijo el poniéndose pensativo -…Hay una manera de que yo no las envié… -le dijo.

Kushina lo miro sin entender…entonces vio en shock como el rubio bajaba el cierre de sus pantalones y…

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –grito la pelirroja, aunque por el efecto del paralizante no pudo gritar fuerte, entonces lo vio…Minato había sacado su masculinidad y lo acerco a su cara haciendo que Kushina se sonrojara y a la vez estuviera más que furiosa por ese atrevimiento. Pero también pensaba en algo… -"Que grande" –

Kushina ante ese pensamiento sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que pensó.

-¡¿Que mierda pretendes?! –dijo con enojo.

-Bueno, esta de aquí es la manera en que no las envié –dijo mirando a Kushina –Si me haces una felación no enviare las fotos Kushina-San, pero te aconsejo que lo hagas rápido, porque si no lo haces antes de contar 5 enviare las fotos –declaro con una sonrisa a Kushina la cual estaba incrédula.

Kushina lo miro con rabia mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Haz cruzado la línea Namikase, acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida –declaro con odio –Maldito pervertido. Te juro que cuando pueda moverme te voy a romper todos huesos del cuerpo y después… -

-Uno, dos tres, cuatro… -conto Minato mientras su dedo se acercaba a la pantalla del celular lo cual hizo que Kushina se asustara.

-¡Espera! –paro Kushina quien cerró los ojos con frustración -…Lo hare, voy a hacerlo, solo no envíes las fotos –dijo ella tragándose su orgullo.

-Buena decisión Kushina-San –felicito Minato a la pelirroja quien solo gruño –Entonces empieza de una vez –le incito sonriéndole.

Kushina maldijo por lo bajo al Namikase mientras veía el miembro del rubio, ella a veces lo molestaba diciendo que debía tener un pene muy pequeño…pero ahora veía que era lo contrario. El Namikase tenía un pene grande, por lo mínimo debían ser 10 pulgadas.

Con algo de asco y enojo…Kushina saco su lengua y lamio la punta del glande de Minato.

-Eso es Kushina-San –le dijo Minato mientras la veía como le daba pequeñas lamidas a su glande –Pero puedes hacerlo mejor –dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja como si fuera una mascota, la cual gruño.

-Cállate pervertido –dijo la pelirroja con enojo y vergüenza para después lamer desde los testículos del rubio hasta la punta del glande –"Este bastardo…juro que lo voy a hacer sufrir" –pensó en sus adentros mientras seguía lamiendo el pene de Minato.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y la pelirroja seguía lamiendo el pene de Minato.

El rubio miro como la chica tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras le daba lamidas, tal vez porque no le gustaba, entonces sonrió.

-Kushina-San –llamo la atención de la chica -…Que te parece si utilizas tu boca con más profundidad… -dijo el tomando la cabeza de la chica…

-¿Eh? –Kushina no pudo decir nada más ni replicar nada pues Minato había metido su pene completamente dentro de su boca, incluso podía sentir como el glande rozaba su garganta –¡Mmmm! –trato de sacar el pene de su boca pero no podía –"¡No puedo respirar!" –pensó con temor.

-Ahhh –jadeo Minato mientras soltaba la cabeza de la chica -…Mueve tu cabeza Kushina-San, yo no voy a hacer todo el trabajo –dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

Kushina aun con el pene de Minato dentro de su boca lo miro con odio.

Resignada empezó a mover su cabeza dándole una mamada al rubio.

-Ah…eso es –jadeo Minato –Lo haces bien –felicito el Namikase.

Kushina movía su cabeza mientras su lengua dentro acariciaba el pene del rubio…entonces un pensamiento le llego…

-"¿Por qué…Por qué siento que esto me está empezando a gustar?" –se preguntó en su mente…pero entonces – ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! –se preguntó ella reprochándose el haber pensado eso.

-Ah Kushina-San…eres muy buena…mereces una recompensa –dijo el rubio tomando más su cabeza y trayéndola hacia él.

-"¡Bastardo espera…!" –pensó Kushina al sentir como el pene de Minato entraba aún más a su boca.

-¡Aquí tienes tu recompensa! –dijo Minato.

Kushina sintió como algo líquido invadía su boca.

-¡Mmmm! –trato de sacarlo de su boca pero no pudo y entonces lo sintió, el extraño sabor que invadía su gusto y el líquido el cual pasaba por su garganta tragándolo a la fuerza, Minato había liberado una gran carga de semen en su boca, la cual se escurrió y cayó sobre sus pechos y piernas por que no pudo tragarlo todo.

-Ah..Ah… -jadeaba Minato sacando su pene de la boca de Kushina.

Kushina al sentir como el miembro le era retirado escupió al piso un poco de semen que había quedado adentro de su boca.

-Cof, Cof –tosió la pelirroja –Cabron…me hiciste tragar eso –dijo con rabia mirando al Namikase.

-Bueno, te dije que te iba a recompensar –dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-Eres un hijo de… -Kushina no termino la frase por que empezó a sentir como sus piernas y brazos se empezaban a mover.

-Vaya, parece que el efecto del paralizante se terminó –dijo con tranquilidad mirando a la chica la cual tenía su cabello tapándole los ojos dándole una mirada sombría.

-Tu… -dijo ella parándose aun con los ojos tapados por su flequillo – ¡Te voy a matar! –grito la chica lanzándose hacia el Namikase.

La chica vio como el rubio la miraba despreocupado así que aprovecho para poder tirarlo al piso y molerlo a golpes…pero…

-¿Q-Que? –dijo Kushina sin creerlo…

-No tienes que ser violenta Kushina-San –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Sorpresivamente antes de que Kushina llegara a tocar al rubio, este la había sujetado de sus manos impidiéndola moverse….lo que más la sorprendía por que parecía ser que el rubio tenía mucha fuerza… ¿pero cómo era posible?

-N-No puede ser –dijo Kushina incrédula.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto el rubio apretando aún más el agarre haciendo que la chica soltara una quejido – ¿Que sea más fuerte que tú? –

Kushina se enojó por lo dicho.

-¡Cállate! –grito tratando de liberarse.

Pero entonces Minato le dio la vuelta y le arrimo al escritorio.

-¿Oye que-? –Kushina no pudo continuar pues Minato apretó sus pechos -¡Ah! ¡Qué haces! –

-Acariciando estos bellos pechos ¿tú que crees? –dijo con burla.

-¡Mas te vale que- ¡Kyaaa! –gimió cuando el rubio apretó con fuerza sus pechos.

-Qué lindo gemido soltaste Kushina-San…digno de una puta… -

Kushina abrió en grande sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –le grito con furia moviéndose furiosamente pero solo consiguió que Minato apretara más fuerte sus pechos – ¡Kyaaaaaa!

-Dije…PUTA, espero que lo hayas oído Kushina-San por qué no lo repetiré –dijo el rubio amasando los pechos de la pelirroja.

Kushina se sentía excitada por las caricias que el Namikase le daba, cada par de segundos soltaba un gemido de excitación.

Luego de un rato Minato volteo a la pelirroja haciendo que ella queda frente a él, entonces acerco su rostro a uno de sus pechos y lamio su pezón haciendo que Kushina gimiera.

-Tus pechos son deliciosos Kushina-San –dijo el rubio lamiendo y chupando la aureola de estos y después mordiéndolos.

-¡Duele! –se quejó la chica.

Minato siguió amamantándose de los pechos de la pelirroja sacándole aún más suspiros y gemidos a cada rato….

Entonces Minato noto algo…

Bajo su mida y sonrió…

-Parece ser que estás ansiosa Kushina-San –dijo el rubio mirando la entrepierna de la chica.

Efectivamente la chica tenía sus fluidos recorriendo sus piernas, debido a todo lo que había pasado no pudo contenerse y termino corriéndose.

La chica sonrojada jadeaba mientras sentía que Minato bajaba hasta toparse con su intimidad.

-Me pregunto si tendrás un buen sabor…Kushina –

Kushina abrió en grande sus ojos al sentir la lengua del rubio lamer su intimidad.

-¡Estúpido! ¡No hagas eso! –dijo la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Has silencio Kushina, estoy preparándote –informo mientras seguía lamiéndola.

Kushina no pudo hacer nada más que retorcerse del placer en el escritorio…no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando…pero no podía negar que se sentía bien…

De pronto sintió como Minato se había detenido y volteo a mirarlo…y entonces se sobresaltó.

-Como veo que estas ansiosa –dijo Minato mientras rozaba su pene contra la vagina de Kushina –Te voy a complacer –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Esper-! –Muy tarde, Minato penetro la vagina de Kushina – ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! –gimió al sentir como su himen se había roto.

-Vaya sorpresa Kushina –dijo Minato viendo como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salían de la intimidad de Kushina –No creí que fueras virgen, bueno espero poder hacerte sentir como una mujer –

Minato empezó a moverse estocando a Kushina quien tenía sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas…pero no eran de dolor…

-"Esto…se siente bien, ¿por qué se siente tan bien?" –se preguntó la Uzumaki mientras gemía sin control por las estocadas que le estaba dando el chico.

-¿Sabes algo Kushina? –pregunto Minato a lo cual la pelirroja solo gemía –Desde el primer día que te conocí me caíste muy bien…pero cuando empezaste a molestarme sentí otra cosa…algo dentro de mí me decía que tu necesitabas disciplina…entonces se me ocurrió la idea de hacer esto…créeme desde ese día no he pensado en nada mas que no sea hacerte mía…degradarte como una simple puta de la calle y ahora parece que se volvió realidad kushina... –Dijo el rubio que se ganó una mirada de enojo de Kushina mientras seguía gimiendo -…Pero bueno, no hablo más y mejor te hago sentir bien…como la putita que eres –finalizo dándole más estocadas provocando los gritos de placer de la pelirroja.

Minato siguió penetrando a Kushina quien entre gemidos y gritos empezaba a disfrutar de la experiencia.

Unos 20 minutos después Minato cambio de posición a Kushina poniéndola contra la ventana apretando sus pechos contra el cristal mientras seguía penetrándola, Minato había llevado su mano a la boca de la chica metiendo sus dedos dentro de la boca de esta la cual lamia los dedos de rubio perdida en el placer…

Otros 10 minutos después volvieron a cambiar de posición en donde tenía a Kushina acostada con su cara pegada al piso mientras Minato sostenía sus brazos y la seguía penetrando…

Entonces paso más tiempo y ahora el Namikase estocaba a la pelirroja mientras esta estaba acostada en el piso con sus piernas abiertas.

Kushina se había corrido un total de 7 veces y Minato aún no lo había hecho…

…entonces…

-¡Voy a correrme! –aviso Minato dándole más estocadas rápidas.

-¡No! –Grito Kushina – ¡No lo hagas adentro! –pidió aun gimiendo.

-¡Pues entonces…! –Grito Minato sacando su pene en el último segundo y acercándolo al rostro de Kushina – ¡Tómalo con tu cara! –

Y entonces Minato libero abundante semen sobre el rostro de Kushina quien también se había corrido nuevamente, al abrir su boca por la excitación un poco de semen entro adentro pero pareció no importarle…

La pelirroja sintió que el rubio dejo de correrse y entonces cayó al suelo desfallecida, se sentía completamente cansada por todo lo que había tenido que pasar hoy…

*Flash*

Un flash ilumino su rostro y entonces vio a Minato con su celular en la mano.

-Otra para la colección –dijo tomando una foto de sus pechos y de su vagina la cual estaba completamente abierta…

-Miserable… -le dijo Kushina sonrojada y enojada (¡Me salió verso!)

-Oh, no digas eso Kushina-San –dijo el volviéndola a llamar con el "San" –Si te portas bien, prometo que te volveré a complacer de nuevo…y si te portas mal… -dijo haciendo una pausa dándole una sonrisa la cual hizo que Kushina sintiera un escalofrió -…tendré que disciplinarte –termino por decir para después subirse los pantalones y empezar a irse del salón, pero entonces se detuvo –Por cierto deberías ir a las duchas a tomar un baño y después terminar de limpiar el salón…mañana habrá clases hasta tarde así que no olvides dejarlo limpio –finalizo saliendo del lugar.

Kushina dando unos leves suspiros miro por donde el Namikase se había ido y entonces miro su cuerpo…estaba manchado del semen de ese tipo…

Ella frunció el ceño, no podía creer lo que había pasado, ese maldito afeminado, como pudo haberle hecho eso…

La había tratado como…como…como a una puta…

Al recordar esa palabra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras recordaba al rubio penetrándola…

La pelirroja llevo su mano a su vientre y tomo un poco del semen que el rubio había liberado…y entonces se lo llevo a la boca probándolo…

Kushina miro el salón, ahora el piso estaba manchado de semen y fluidos…tendría que limpiar muy bien…

La pelirroja entonces escucho como su celular empezó a sonar indicando que habían llegado algunos mensajes, ella tomo el aparato y vio los mensajes...del número de Namikase…

¿Cómo había obtenido su número?

La chica no le tomo importancia a eso y reviso los mensajes…

"Fotos de Recuerdo"

Frunció el ceño ante lo que estaba escrito y entonces vio las fotos enviadas…

Foto 1: Kushina estaba arrodillada con su blusa y falda bajada.

Foto 2: Kushina estaba arrodillada ahora sin su ropa interior.

Foto 3: Kushina estaba lamiendo el pene de Namikase.

Foto 4: Kushina con el pene de Namikase hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Foto 5: Kushina con semen en su boca.

Foto 6: Namikase lamiendo los pechos de Kushina.

Foto 7: La vagina de Kushina siendo lamida por Minato.

Foto 8: Kushina siendo desvirgada.

Foto 9: Kushina mientras es nalgueada.

Foto 10: Kushina bañada de semen…

Kushina enojada tenía un enorme sonrojo al ver las fotos que le había enviado Minato…pero estaba más avergonzada al darse cuenta que desde la foto 6 ella había puesto una sonrisa de estúpida…

¿Por qué había sonreído así?

¿Acaso su lujuria fue más grande que su fuerza de voluntad?

No podía ser verdad…

Kushina miro la foto en la que Minato lamia sus pechos…entonces con un sonrojo visible en sus mejillas hablo…

-Idiota… -

* * *

**Hooola chicos, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Esta historia la tenia en mente durante un tiempo, queria hacerla NaruHina, pero como ya saben nuestra querida Hinata es un pan de Dios que no podria ser ruda...a noser que fuera NTR jajaja. **

**Y bueno al pensar en otro personaje pense en mi segunda pareja favorita del anime: MinaKushi y me dijie: es perfecto, Kushina siendo ruda y Minato siendo un joven amigable y "delicado" ajajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado en verdad, por cierto estoy trabajando en otro proyecto de Naruto Superheroe en el que utilizare elementos del universo Marvel y el Dc...pero claro necesitara tiempo por que muy probablemente ingrese a la Universidad en unas semanas. Ademas de que a penas y supere una crisis que tenia, un poco mas y muy probablemente iba a un Psicologo T.T **

**¡Pero todo ya esta bien! Y por mis demas historias tranquilos, las voy a seguir...claro cuando tenga tiempo jejeje.**

**Ahora... ¿Quieren conti de esta historia? jijiji**

**Sin mas que agregar me despido y les deseo una buena mañana, tarde, noche en donde sea que estén.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Cuídense****, les quiero.**

**Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoola amigos!**

**Cómo están? Espero que bien, bastan bien.**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo número dos de "Domina", ya que en el primer capítulo vi como muchos dijeron que les gusto.**

**En este capítulo les traigo unas sorpresitas, espero que las disfruten.**

**Quiero agradecer a Emperor92 quien fue el que me ayudo con las ideas del capítulo (Gracias bro, eres grande)**

**Sin más que agregar…**

**¡Empezamos!**

* * *

**Dominada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**(Una semana después)**

-No es justo, yo quería ir al parque de diversiones –hablo Tsume con aburrimiento.

-Nosotras también queríamos ir, pero con Hana enferma ya no se podrá –aclaro Mikoto con calma.

En el salón de clases estaban sentadas tres chicas, Mikoto, Tsume y Kushina, Hana no se encontraba presente debido a que se había resfriado y tenía que guardar reposo.

-Pero ella dijo que no importaba, que podíamos ir nosotras solas –dijo Tsume con su cara contra el asiento.

-Sío pero nosotras como amigas que somos debemos ir todas juntas, así que pospondremos la ida al parque cuando Hana mejore –finalizo Mikoto haciendo que Tsume solo asintiera derrotada.

Pero entonces la pelinegra noto algo.

Volteando miro en donde estaba su amiga Kushina quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación lo cual para ella era raro ya que la pelirroja siempre tenía su actitud imperativa y hablaba mucho siempre.

Mikoto la miro detenidamente y vio que ella tenía un ligero pero visible sonrojo en su cara y una expresión ligera de incomodidad.

-¿Kushina? –Llamo la pelinegra.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco y miro a su amiga.

-Eh, ¿Si? –pregunto ella sonriendo un poco.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto la pelinegra.

Tsume levanto su cabeza y miro a sus amigas.

-Ahora que Mikoto lo menciona, has estado callada por un tiempo Kushina y eso es raro en ti –hablo la Inuzuka.

Kushina solo miro a sus amigas dándoles una torpe sonrisa.

-¿Pero de qué hablan chicas? No me pasa nada, estoy bien –dijo ella sonriéndoles.

-¿Estas segura? –Pregunto no muy convencida Mikoto –Estas un poco roja –

-¿No tendrás fiebre? –pregunto Tsume mirándola.

-Ya dije que estoy bien chicas –aclaro la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento –La ultima hora la tendremos libre, voy a ir al baño un segundo

Bajo la mirada de sus amigas, Kushina camino hasta la puerta del salón y tomo la perilla abriéndola…

Y al hacerlo vio como al frente suyo estaba Minato Namikase con su mano estirada, el rubio iba a abrir la puerta para entrar pero Kushina la abrió primero. Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Ah esto, hola Kushina-San –saludo el rubio algo nervioso al ver la mirada fija que le estaba dando la pelirroja –Ah pe-perdón ¿Te estoy molestando verdad? Seguiré mi camino, me iré de inmediato… -

El rubio iba a pasar al salón pero la pelirroja lo tomo del cuello.

-Namikase ven conmigo un momento –

-¿Eh? Espera… -trato de decir el rubio pero fue arrastrado por la chica.

-¡Kushina! –dijo a modo de regaño levantándose de su asiento.

-Ah déjalos –hablo Tsume deteniéndola.

-Pero no ves lo que… -Iba a decir.

-Si ya lo vi, pero sabes cómo es de terca Kushina y aunque la reprendas no va a dejar de hacerlo –dijo Tsume.

La pelinegra suspiro volviéndose a sentar, aunque no le gustara admitirlo era verdad, Kushina seguiría siendo tal y como es.

Mientras las dos chicas se quedaron en el salón, nuestros dos protagonistas estaban afuera de los salones en el patio con dirección a la bodega de materiales, Kushina llevaba a rastras a un Minato algo asustado y entonces abriendo la puerta de la bodega metió a Minato y después entro ella cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Minato se encontraba de espaldas y cuando volteo a mirar a la pelirroja…

-Namikase…hijo de perra –gruño Kushina con enojo y su cara sonrojada. Y en ese momento ante la mirada del rubio ella puso sus manos en su blusa y su falda.

Minato la miraba atentamente algo nervioso….

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda! –le hablo sonrojada levantando su blusa y su falda. La chica traía puesto lencería negra demasiado reveladora, el sostén apenas y cubría sus pechos y las pantaletas que traía eran demasiado provocativas -¡Quítame esto de una puta vez! –

Ante la demostración de Kushina el Namikase soltó un suspiro de alivio para después darle una sonrisa a la enojada chica.

-Así que era por eso que me trajiste con tanta urgencia –señalo el rubio –Tonta Kushina-San, por un momento me asustaste –

-¡Cállate pervertido! –le grito con rabia.

Ignorando su comentario Minato la miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Así que esa ropa interior se siente bien? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

Kushina sonrojada lo miraba enojada.

-¡Es de lo peor! –le hablo.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso no es cierto verdad? Pase una hora escogiéndola –comunico Minato mirándola –Cuando te imagine usando eso, me pregunte si eso se te vería bien -

-"¡Este bastardo está jugando conmigo!" –pensó avergonzada.

Minato se acercó un poco hacia ella sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Así que quieres que te la quite? –pregunto caminando a su alrededor y poniendo sus manos sobre los pechos de Kushina haciéndola sobresaltar – ¿El sostén? –Pregunto mientras bajaba su mano hasta su zona intima haciendo gemir a Kushina – ¿La pantaletas?...o… -Y de pronto.

Kushina grito un poco al sentir como Minato hizo a un lado las pantaletas y metía sus dedos en su vagina.

-… ¿Esto de aquí? –pregunto abriendo un poco los labios vaginales de la chica y mostrando un vibrador que estaba insertado en su vagina.

-¡Kyaaa! –grito la pelirroja.

-Vaya, parece ser que estas mojada, ¿esto te gusta verdad? –pregunto con diversión mientras movía el vibrador.

-¡Y-Ya para! –Grito la pelirroja – ¡Y quítamelo! –

-¿Eh? –Minato se detuvo y miro Kushina – ¿Enserio quieres que te lo quite? –

Kushina solo le daba una mirada de enojo mientras el rubio parecía estar pensativo.

-Está bien, te lo quitare…pero… -le dijo sonriéndole cosa que le dio mala espina a Kushina -…Primero vamos a la piscina –

* * *

-¿Ya estas lista? No quiero apurarte, pero enserio te estas demorando Kushina-San –hablo Minato recargado en la pared afuera de los vestidores.

-¡Cállate imbécil! –grito la pelirroja desde adentro.

Los dos se encontraban frente a la piscina de su escuela, ya había pasado algo de tiempo y como tenían la última hora de clases libre sus demás compañeros ya se habían ido y solo habían quedado ellos dos…

Minato aun recargado en la pared volteo a mirar atrás a los vestidores cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse.

-Esto es humillante… -susurro Kushina por lo bajo saliendo de los vestidores.

Y al salir Minato la vio claramente y sonrió. La pelirroja llevaba puesto un traje de baño escolar apretado el cual hacia resaltar sus grande pechos, su trasero y sensuales piernas. El traje traía un escrito sobre el pecho que decía "I Love You". La pelirroja tenía una mueca y estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Vaya –hablo Minato acercándose a ella –Te ves muy hermosa…y sexy –agrego lo último con un tono seductor.

Kushina le miraba con profundo odio. Jamás pensó que el maldito desgraciado al cual había molestado por mucho tiempo se vengaría de ella de esta vergonzosa y humillante manera. Primero drogarla y chantajearla para tener sexo…eso fue lo peor que le paso, Namikase prácticamente la había violado, tomo su virginidad a la fuerza…pero aun después de eso ella no hizo nada, pudo decirle a su madre y de esa manera Minato pagaría por lo que le hizo…pero no lo hizo. Entonces pensó que tal vez ella podría jugársela a Minato y vengarse por la humillación que vivió…

-Ya me puse el traje de baño, ahora quit- trato de decir Kushina pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Acaso no te olvidas de algo? –pregunto el rubio con voz cantarina.

Kushina frunció el ceño y sonrojada aparto la mirada.

-Por…por favor saca el vibrador… -

-Eso no es lo que debería hacer ¿verdad? –hablo Minato.

Kushina maldijo por lo bajo y parándose frente a la pared del vestidor, puso sus manos contra la pared y enseño su trasero al rubio.

-Por favor…por favor saca el vibrador de mi vagina… -hablo con vergüenza poniéndose aún más contra la pared -…Y revisa si mi vagina se ha adaptado más….te lo suplico… -

Minato miro la hermosa vista que tenía al frente suyo y entonces se acercó a ella.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que hacer una revisión –hablo el rubio agachándose y removiendo un poco la parte del traje que tapaba la intimidad de la chica.

-…-Kushina sonrojada sentía como los dedos del rubio tomaban al vibrador….y entonces – ¡Kyaaaa! –

-¿Eh? Qué raro, no sale –hablo Minato moviendo el vibrador en el interior de Kushina.

-¡Es-Espera! ¡Detente! –Grito Kushina sintiendo como el rubio movía el vibrador metiéndolo y sacándolo de su interior – ¡No! ¡Deja de moverlo así! –

Minato siguió estimulando más y más la zona intima de Kushina.

-Esto es increíble Kushina-San –dijo Minato maravillado a la pelirroja quien jadeaba con su lengua afuera y estaba dejando caer mucha baba de su lengua –Tu vagina esta succionando el vibrador –

-"Maldición" –pensó ella con excitación –"Me está volviendo loca" –

-Oh, parece que ya va a salir –comunico Minato para después de un solo tirón sacar el vibrador de la vagina de Kushina haciendo que ella soltara un gemido – ¿Acaso te acabas de correr Kushina-San? –

Kushina respirando con agitación y con una mirada excitada hablo.

-Definitivamente…No me corrí… -

La chica bajo un poco la cabeza cansada aun respirando agitadamente.

-"¿Qu-Que te parece eso? ¡Maldito Namikase! ¡Pude resistirlo!" –Pensó con aires de victoria –"Soy diferente a ti, es imposible que esta clase de actos pervertidos puedan hacer que me corra o algo así, yo no soy una perverti-"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe al sentir como algo duro, grande y palpitante invadía su intimidad.

La pelirroja sonrojada por la vergüenza, con temor volteo a mirar atrás.

-¿Eh? … ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Porque estas metiendo tu pene?! –

Efectivamente, Minato había metido su pene dentro de la vagina de Kushina.

-Ehehehe, bueno, tu vagina estaba muy abierta y lucia muy necesitada –respondió Minato

Kushina le dio una mirada de odio.

-Hijo de… ¡Kyaa! –

-Vaya, te estas corriendo ¿eso significa que kushina-San se complace con esto? Me siento feliz –expreso Minato agarrando las caderas de la pelirroja y sacando el pene un poco de su vagina.

-¡Maldito! ¡Juro que te matare! ¡Voy a asesinarte! –Amenazo entre gemidos –Pervertido de- ¡Kyaaaaa! -

Pero entonces de una sola estocada Minato volvió a penetrarla.

-Claro lo que tú digas Kushina-San… ¿Eh? ¿Te viniste de nuevo? -

Kushina tenía sus fluidos vaginas resbalándose por sus piernas mientras Minato la penetraba.

-Para serte sincero Kushina –hablo el rubio mientras la estocaba sacándole gemidos –me estoy cansando de oírte decir que "vas a matarme" o que soy un pervertido o que "vas hacer que me arrepienta de esto"… -

Minato dejo estocarla y llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica apretándolos con fuerza sacándole puros gemidos.

-… ¿Pero sabes? Si quieres hacerme todas esas cosas, no entiendo por qué me obedeces –

Kushina abrió en grande sus ojos ante sus palabras.

-…Pudiste no haberte puesto el vibrador, o pudiste habértelo sacado tu misma ¿sabes?...Además…pudiste avisarle a alguien de lo que estaba pasando y así evitar todo esto…pero no lo hiciste –

Los ojos de Kushina temblaban al oír las palabras de Namikase.

Minato sonrió mientras apretaba los pezones de la pelirroja.

-Te digo algo Kushina… -hablo acercándose a su oreja para susurrar –Si sigues obedeciéndome así todos los días…si lo haces vas a ser completamente dominada… -

Minato subió una mano a la cara de la chica y la acaricio…

-…Y te convertirás en mi obediente esclava sexual… -

Los ojos de kushina temblaban sin control ante las palabras dichas por el rubio. ¿Ella? ¿Esclava sexual de este tipo?

-"¿Y-Yo un-una esclava sexual?" –Pensó sin poder creerlo, trago en seco mientras sentía como las estocadas de Minato volvían –De-Deja de bromear –hablo ella aun gimiendo.

Entonces…

-Debe de estar por aquí –

-¿Estas segura? –

Kushina se puso pálida al oír como unas voces se acercaban a donde estaba ella y Namikase….pero se puso aún más pálida al reconocer las voces…

-"Esas voces…" –pensó con miedo –"¡Son Mikoto y Tsume!" –

Y así fue, la Uchiha y la Inuzuka estaban afuera caminando cerca de la piscina mientras nuestra pareja de protagonistas estaba dentro de los vestidores.

La pelirroja estaba temblando por el miedo, si sus amigas llegaban a descubrirlos a ellos dos ahí seria el fin, su reputación quedaría rota.

Kushina sintió como la mano de Namikase acariciaba su mejilla llamándola.

-Por ahora vamos a hacerlo en silencio ¿entendido? –hablo el rubio quien se ganó una mirada rabiosa de Kushina.

-mmm, recuerdo que lo deje por aquí –hablo Mikoto mirando e vuelo de la piscina.

-¿Estas segura que lo dejaste aquí? –pregunto Tsume caminando a su lado.

-Claro que si –respondió Mikoto con seguridad.

-Pues yo veo que no está –dijo con aburrimiento Tsume dando una mirada al vestidor frente a ellas.

Mientras tanto con Kushina y Minato.

-"Ma-Maldito, s-sácalo" –pensó la pelirroja con excitación al sentir las estocadas que Minato le daba –"¡Si sigues penetrando mi vagina así no voy a poder contener mi voz!" –

-Veamos en el vestidor, debe de estar ahí… -

Kushina sintió como su alma dejaba su cuerpo al oír las palabras de Tsume.

-"N-No, por favor chicas, ¡no vengan aquí!" –suplico ella mientras Minato apretaba sus pechos contra la pared del vestidor y ella tenía su mirada perdida y su lengua afuera babeando.

Pero entonces.

-No será necesario, ya lo encontré –hablo Mikoto enseñándole un cuaderno de apuntes.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde estaba? –pregunto Tsume.

-Pues lo encontré debajo de una de las sillas –explicó ella.

-Ah pues bien, ahora vámonos, se suponía que debíamos irnos pero no lo hicimos por esperar a Kushina la cual nunca vino -

Kushina entre gemidos escuchaba la conversación de las chicas.

-Sí, es raro, incluso su teléfono estaba apagado –

-Mmmm, me pregunto qué pasaría cuando se llevó a Minato con ella –se preguntó la castaña.

-¿No es obvio? Kushina se lo llevo para molestarlo nuevamente –respondió con un suspiro –Minato-Kun me da pena, él no le ha hecho nada a Kushina y ella lo molesta sin parar –

-Bueno, que puedes esperar de ella –hablo Tsume sonriendo –Así es ella y nada lo puede cambiar -

-"Ya basta" –pidió Kushina con sus ojos lagrimosos al sentir tanta excitación y placer por las embestidas de Minato – "N-No puedo contenerlo…estoy a punto de gr-gritar y ellas van a oírlo" –

Minato presionaba con más fuerza el cuerpo de la pelirroja contra la pared haciendo que sus pechos se aplastaran.

-"Ellas…van a oír mi vergonzosa voz…" –pensó la pelirroja con su cara roja –"…pero… ¡se siente tan bien que mi vagina sea penetrada de esta manera que voy a gritar! –pensó eso ultimo dando una ligera sonrisa llena de perversión y lujuria.

Kushina abrió su boca lista para soltar un grito cuando…

-Deberíamos irnos ya, no me gusta quedarme en la tarde al menos de que tenga repasos –hablo Tsume.

-Como digas, vámonos ya –dijo Mikoto caminando al lado de Tsume y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Adentro en los vestidores Minato le había tapado la boca a Kushina justo cuando iba a gritar provocando que diera un grito ahogado que no fue escuchado por las chicas.

Minato había eyaculado dentro de Kushina mientras la pelirroja se corría nuevamente. El rubio deja de presionarla contra la pared y entonces esta cayó al piso sonrojada respirando agitadamente con cansancio mientras tenía su trasero levantado.

-¡Vaya! Eso estuvo cerca, nos salvamos por los pelos Kushina-San –hablo Minato acercándose a la chica y arrodillándose cerca de ella y acariciando su trasero un poco –Me alegra mucho que hayas dejado escapar tullendo grito de pervertida Kushina-San –Minato acariciaba las nalgas de Kushina mientras tenía su mirada sobre la entra del ano de la chica.

Kushina solo respiraba agitada sin energías.

-Bueno, ya termine de usar tu vagina Kushina-San así que voy a poner esto en su lugar nuevamente –

Entonces kushina sintió como algo entraba nuevamente a su vagina y al ver que era vio que Minato había metido nuevamente el vibrador dentro de ella.

-Desde ahora, solamente si quieres ir al baño tienes permitido sacarlo, si no quieres ir tienes que tenerlo dentro de tu vagina a todas horas ¿ok? –hablo metiendo completamente el vibrador.

Kushina respiraba aun agitada mientras sus fuerzas iban volviendo poco a poco.

La chica se arrodillo para pararse y cuando lo hizo vio como Minato tenía al frente suyo su pene completamente erecto.

-¿Sabes que tienes que hacer verdad? –pregunto con una sonrisa Minato.

Kushina aun sonrojada, respirando agitadamente y con resignación saco su lengua y empezó a darle lamidas al pene de Namikase.

-Que obediente te has vuelto Kushina-San –felicito el rubio acariciando su cabeza como si de una mascota se tratara –Por cierto Kushina-San…necesito que me hagas un favor… -

* * *

**(En la tarde)**

Una mujer pelirroja estaba en la cocina de su hogar preparando la cena mientras sonreía.

Entonces sintió como la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Ella salió de la cocina y hacia la puerta donde vio cómo su hija llegaba.

-Bienvenida Kushina –recibió la mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica – ¿Eh pasa algo hija? –

La pelirroja menor no le prestó atención y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

A la madre le pareció raro pero lo ignoro.

-Oh, cierto, esta noche tendremos Ramen, tú favorito hija –

-No tengo hambre mama –respondió ella.

-Oh ¿En serio? –pregunto ella pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Kushina se encerró en su cuarto.

La pelirroja menor tiro su bolsa contra el piso y se acostó en la cama abrazando una almohada.

-Ese hijo de perra… -gruño la pelirroja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Quiero que te pongas esto, te tomes unas fotos y me las envíes"

-¿Cómo se atreve? –Pregunto apretando aún más la almohada y mirando su bolsa –P-pero no fue una orden, después de todo dijo que era "un favor" así que estaría bien si solo lo ignoro –

Kushina seguía mirando la bolsa…

-"…No…" -pensó ella –"Eso de seguro fue una amenaza, después de todo ese infeliz aún tiene esas fotos mías" –recordó con vergüenza aquel momento cuando Namikase tomo su virginidad –"Si no lo hago ese maldito hará algo con esas fotos".

Kushina seguía mirando la bolsa mientras su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Idiota –maldijo ella levantándose de la cama y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con seguro y tomando la bolsa la puso sobre la cama, entonces empezó a desvestirse…

Unos minutos después…

-Jejeje, un v-vestido rosa tonto, pensé que sería peor. ¿Acaso es tu fetiche? Este tipo enserio es un pervertido–hablo para sí misma con algo de gracia pero con nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Kushina estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa, pero tenía la blusa desabrochada y no usaba sostén y su falda estaba subida y no traía pantaletas.

Y ella estaba tomándose fotos así misma mientras con su otra mano abría sus labios vaginales enseñando como el vibrador aún estaba dentro de ella.

Todo esto mientras sonreía forzadamente y apretaba con su brazo un poco su escote haciendo resaltar sus pechos.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Me despido de todos.**

**Apoya nuestro esfuerzo con un review que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora sí, me despido. Cuídense todos, que tengan una buena noche.**

**Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola amigos!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bastan bien.**

**Disculpen si no he actualizado esta historia, es que andaba ocupado, pero bueno.**

**Aquí**** tiene el capitulo numero 3 de Dominada el cual ha tenido un buen apoyo de parte de ustedes.**

**Para los que no lo sepan aun, los fics a los que les voy a dedicar mas atención en actualizar serán: **

**-El Hokage.**

**-Amor Prohibido (Version Shota)**

**-The Walking Dead Shippuden.**

**-Dominada.**

**-Sennin el Héroe mas Fuerte.**

**Son las que ms actualizare, si no las han leído aun les invito ha hacerlo, se que les va a gustar.**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capitulo.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

* * *

**(Un mes después)**

En el centro de la ciudad habían muchas personas caminando, algunas dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo, otras solo estaban paseando por el lugar y también había algunas parejas tomadas de la mano.

-Oye mira ahí -dijo un chico a su amigo apuntando a unos bancos.

En un banco se encontraba sentada una chica de entre 16 años, cabello rojo, ojos violetas que tenía puesto una blusa color azul marino, unos pantalones blancos y tacones. La chica miraba el reloj de su muñeca con impaciencia.

-Es una chica muy linda -dijo él.

-Lo sé, pero una belleza así debe de estar acompañada por alguien -secundo su amigo.

Y justamente en ese momento apareció un tipo rubio vestido con ropa casual y usaba una gorra negra.

-Te lo dije -hablo el chico viendo como la chica se paraba de su asiento aparentemente enojada y encaraba al chico que llegó -vaya, parece que están peleando -

-¿Una pelea de novios? Ah, yo quisiera tener una -dijo el otro chico con evidentes celos.

-Sí claro -respondió con burla.

-¡Oh cállate! -dijo el otro chico empezando a alejarse junto su amigo.

Mientras tanto con la pareja…

-¡Namikaze eres un idiota! -gruño con enojo la chica -¡Dijiste que a las 4 de la tarde, llegas casi 50 minutos tarde! -

El chico que resultó ser Minato miro a la chica sonriendo con nervios.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que si llegue a la hora acordad -dijo el tipo sin ninguna pena -...Pero al verte así de hermosa decidí observarte por un rato, y el tiempo entonces pasó volando, te ves muy linda...Kushina-San -

La mencionada sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante las palabras del rubio pero lo disimulo.

-Me estuviste observando por 50 minutos, eres un asqueroso -expresó ella.

-Di lo que quieras, no me importa -dijo el rubio sonriendo -Por cierto quiero preguntarte ¿Qué te pareció la ropa que te elegí Kushina-San? -

Kushina gruño enojada pero entonces de un momento a otro sonrió de medio lado.

-Es linda, pero no tanto -admitió sorprendiendo a Minato.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto el rubio.

-Pero claro, además me doy cuenta que no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido de la moda, lo cual es patético -dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

Aunque Kushina lucía tranquila en realidad por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Pero bueno… -dijo ella tomando de la mano al rubio -...terminemos con esto de una vez, quiero irme a casa -

Minato solo asintió mientras era arrastrado por la chica.

El tiempo pasó, Minato y Kushina recorrieron toda la plaza de ciudad deteniéndose en diversos lugares, para mirar las estatuas, para comer unos bocadillos, para observar una que otra cosa maravillosa que encontraran.

Aunque Kushina tenía sus propios pensamientos, ya había pasado más de un mes desde que pasó lo que pasó en su salón de clases, el que Namikaze la "violara" y la obligará a tener encuentros atrevidos. Al principio no le gustaba nada de eso, se resistía hasta donde podía….pero raramente en las últimas dos semanas ella ya no ponía casi resistencia cuando estaba con Namikaze, pareciera como si ya se hubiera vuelto costumbre que todo lo que el rubio le hacía.

Pero ahora justo en ese momento se preguntaba a sí misma… ¿Por qué diablos estaba en una cita con este pervertido? Ya ni ella misma recordaba la razón por la que aceptó, aunque en la superficie creía que aceptó la cita para que Namikaze no la amenazara con aquellas fotos que aún tenía de ella, en el fondo, muy en el fondo quería que fuera por otra cosa…

Además tenía justo en ese momento otro pensamiento en mente.

-"Este tipo es despreciable" -pensó la Uzumaki mientras miraba al rubio -"Hacerme vestir así en público...bueno, no hay ninguna persona conocida que pueda verme ahora...Y además…" -

Kushina dejo de mirar a Minato y entonces se miró a sí misma.

-"...Dijo que me veía linda" -pensó sonrojándose y llevando su mano hacia su mejilla -"...mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando él dijo eso, en cierta parte hasta creo que me alegro…" -

-Kushina-San -

La pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco y miro al rubio frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó ella con indiferencia.

-Pues como ves, ya está algo tarde -señaló la hora, y en efecto, ya eran las 6:15 de la tarde -Vamos a un último lugar antes de terminar nuestra cita -

-¿Último lugar? ¿Cual? -pregunto Kushina con desconfianza.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos -explicó Minato con una sonrisa que le daba desconfianza a Kushina -Ah, por cierto ten -

Kushina se extrañó un poco al recibir de parte de Namikaze una barra de chocolate.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó con desconfianza.

-Una barra de chocolate -respondió con simpleza -No tiene nada malo, adelante cómelo -

La pelirroja miraba la barra que tenía en su mano con desconfianza, no quería arriesgarse como cuando tomó aquella botella de agua.

-Tal vez después -respondió guardando la barra en su bolsillo.

-Está bien, entonces vamos -dijo él empezando a caminar y siendo seguido por Kushina.

Y sin que el Namikaze se dé cuenta, Kushina tomo la barra de chocolate y la tiró a un bote de basura.

Los dos siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar…

Kushina miro aquel lugar con sorpresa y a la vez incredulidad.

-Debes de estar bromeando -dijo ella para después mirar a Minato.

-No lo hago -respondió Minato tomándola de la mano para hacerla entrar.

Afuera se leía claramente el letrero del lugar: Baños Termales Mixtos.

(10 minutos después)

-Es un maldito -maldecía Kushina mientras se quitaba su ropa y la ponía dentro de un casillero -Debí suponer que algo así pasaría, ahora tengo que estar con este pervertido en las aguas termales -

Kushina terminó de desvestirse y tomando una toalla salió de los vestidores hacia las aguas termales.

En la ciudad de Konoha eran comunes los baños termales, pero también existían los baños termales mixtos en donde personas de ambos géneros podían entrar al mismo baño sin ninguna restricción. Comúnmente a este tipo de baños asisten parejas para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos…Claro que también iban tipos que solo buscaban ver a las chicas que entraban al baño…

Kushina llegó a la entrada de los baños mixtos y entonces se detuvo a pensar.

-"Ok, solo cálmate Kushina. Si este idiota te trajo aquí debe ser solo para mirarte, ni él se atreverá a tocarte estando con mucha gente en el lugar, así que cálmate y disfruta de este momento en la las aguas termales" -se dijo a sí misma tranquilizándose para después abrir la puerta…

Y entonces vio a Minato ya dentro de las aguas...y a nadie más…

-Ah Kushina-San, te estaba esperando -saludo el rubio a la recién llegada.

-¿D-Dónde está la gente? -pregunto Kushina al no mirar a nadie más en el lugar.

-¿Eh? Los únicos que estamos aquí somos tú y yo -dijo con simpleza.

La mente de Kushina quedo en blanco ante esa afirmación.

-¿Solo los dos? Eso no puede ser -dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Sí lo es -dijo el Namikaze sonriendo -Entra de una vez, el agua se siente bien -

Kushina gruño mirando con enojo al rubio para después entrar al baño alejándose de Minato.

La pelirroja se sentó en su lugar y soltó un suspiro, aunque odiara admitirlo Namikaze tenía razón, el agua se sentía muy bien, la temperatura era la adecuada para una persona, tal vez esto la ayudaría a relajarse un poco y así poder quitarse un poco el estrés que tenía. Después de lo que ha pasado esta es una buena forma de olvidarse de todo por unos momentos, aunque raramente sintió que estaba haciendo más calor de lo normal, pero solo lo ignoro. Cerró sus ojos y decidió disfrutar del momento.

-Ah, es relajante ¿verdad? -hablo Minato suspirando un poco.

Kushina abrió un ojo y lo miro.

-Si tú lo dices -respondió con simpleza para volver a cerrar su ojo.

La chica sentía como el calor se hacía un poco más fuerte.

-Kushina-San -Llamo Minato.

-¿Que? -pregunto esta con los ojos cerrados y moviéndose un poco por el calor.

-¿Comiste la barra de chocolate que te di? -pregunto haciendo que la chica se callara.

Kushina estaba sintiendo demasiado calor.

-N-No lo hice, no tenía hambre -respondió ella mientras sentía como su rostro empezaba a quemar.

Minato miro como la pelirroja se estaba sonrojando demasiado y también vio cómo por debajo de la toalla que traía puesta sus pezones se habían puesto duros.

-Oh, ya veo -respondió el rubio sonriendo un poco.

Mientras que Kushina sentía mucho calor, pero era raro, cuando entro en las aguas termales la temperatura estaba normal, ahora parecía como si ella estuviera en un baño sauna.

-Kushina… -

La pelirroja volteo y vio como Minato se encontraba al lado suyo.

-¿Q-Que quieres? -preguntó mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Sabes algo...durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, me di cuenta que no nos hemos besado… -

¿Que?

Kushina trataba de pensar con claridad, pero el calor que ella sentía no la dejaba hacerlo.

¿No se habían besado? ¿Después de toda la mierda que habían pasado?

-¿P-Por qué m-me dices eso? -pregunto la chica respirando agitadamente.

-Vamos, no me digas que no has querido probar qué se siente besar… -dijo Minato llevando sus dedos a los labios de la chica y acariciándolos.

Kushina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

Ella antes no se había preguntado eso ¿Que se sentía besar a alguien en los labios?

No sabía por qué pero la idea le gustaba.

-P-Pues entonces hazlo de una vez -dijo ella.

-¿Eh? -Pregunto.

-Que lo hagas, aunque no creo que tengas el valor para hacerlo -reto sonriendo burlonamente pero por dentro ella estaba nerviosa.

Kushina entonces sintió como Minato la tomo de sus mejillas.

¿Eh?

Y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso.

Los ojos de Kushina temblaban de incredulidad, en verdad lo hizo. Y por alguna razón sentía una extraña calidez invadir su cuerpo.

Cerrando los ojos se dejó llevar pero tuvo que volver a abrir los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como Minato había introducido su lengua.

Kushina quiso seguir el juego y también usó su lengua profundizando mucho más el beso.

Sin que ella lo notara Minato empezó a quitar lentamente la toalla que envolvía a la pelirroja lentamente dejándola descubierta.

La pelirroja tenía un fuerte sonrojo en su cara mientras aún estaba siendo besada por Minato.

Unos minutos después el oxígeno se hizo necesario para ambos y ahí fue cuando los dos se separaron.

-¿Qué te pareció Kushina? -pregunto el rubio sonriente.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Kushina respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba a Minato.

-Eres...un idiota… -dijo ella entrecortada.

-Vaya… -dijo Minato tocando el cuerpo de la pelirroja -...Estas excitada ¿eh? -

Kushina ni se inmuto por las acciones de Namikaze, pareciera que no le importaba.

-¿Te digo un secreto? -llamó la atención de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su entrepierna haciéndola gemir -Cuando estábamos caminando en la plaza, y te invite ese almuerzo en el restaurante...puse un pequeño afrodisiaco en tu comida -

Los ojos de Kushina se ensancharon ante la declaración hecha por Minato.

El infeliz había vuelto a drogarla.

-Y cuando veníamos aquí, te ofrecí esa barra de chocolate por que esta era un antídoto que quitara los efectos del afrodisiaco -

¿Espera que? ¿Antídoto?

-¿P-Por qué? -preguntó ella sin entender, si la drogo ¿para que querría curarla de nuevo?

-Pues porque me di cuenta de que en las aguas termales, el agua caliente podría alterar tu sistema, haciéndote sentir más hambrienta de lujuria -

Kushina estaba gimiendo sin control, su zona sagrada estaba siendo estimulada por Minato a un ritmo acelerado.

-Y-Ya no aguanto más… ¡Agh! -

Kushina se corrió al no poder soportar tanto placer.

Minato miro como la pelirroja suspiraba frenéticamente y sonrió.

-Bueno, juguemos entonces… -

Tiempo después.

Kushina le estaba dando una felación a Minato dentro de las aguas termales.

-Ah...lo haces bien Kushina -alegó el rubio al sentir la lengua de la pelirroja envolviendo el glande.

Kushina estaba muy concentrada en su labor en ese momento.

-"No sé qué me pasa" -pensó dándole lamidas al tronco del miembro -"Hacer esto ya no me desagrada, es más, me gusta"-

-Ah… -Minato tomó la cabeza de Kushina con su mano y la acarició -Kushina, usa tus pechos -pidió el rubio.

-"¿Mis pechos?" -pensó ella dejando de chupar el pene de Minato y tomando sus pechos envolvió el miembro del rubio entre ellos - ¿Así? -pregunto.

-Perfecto, solo muévete un poco -explicó el.

Kushina sonrojada asintió y empezó a mover sus pechos masturbándolo.

-"Esto es normal ¿verdad?" -se preguntó así misma -"Digo, el aún tiene fotos mías, esto lo hago solo para que él no me chantajee con ese tema...esto es completamente normal" -

-Grh...Kushina me voy a correr -aviso el Namikaze un segundo antes de hacerlo.

Minato se corrió abundantemente manchando el rostro de Kushina, sus pechos y abdomen.

Kushina miro como todo el semen cayo en su cuerpo manchándola.

-"Esto...me hace sentir más caliente" -pensó al sentir como todo el fluido recorría su cuerpo -Quiero más… -

Minato alcanzó a escuchar lo que Kushina susurro y entonces sonrió.

-¿Quién lo diría? -dijo el Namikaze mirando a Kushina -No creí que fueras tan pervertida Kushina -

La mencionada no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por el Minato.

-¡Y-Yo no soy ninguna pervertida! -dijo ella con enojo y vergüenza a la vez -¡Que te quede claro Namikaze! ¡Yo hago esto solo porque no quiero que me sigas chantajeando con ese maldito tema de las fotos! -

Ante la declaración de la pelirroja, Minato la miró fijamente por unos instantes.

-Ya veo -respondió Minato parándose - ¿Así que esa es la única razón? -

Kushina observó a Namikaze y se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz cambio a uno más serio.

Pero no tomándolo en cuenta hablo.

-Sí -respondió con firmeza.

Los dos quedaron en silencio luego de eso, kushina vei como el rubio soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Bien… -

Kushina no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Minato se había acercado a ella y tomándola de la muñeca la hizo darse vuelta.

-¿Qué diablos? -pregunto la pelirroja.

Pero de pronto se estremeció al sentir como su trasero era rozado por el pene de Minato.

-Aún no hemos probado esto ¿verdad? -pregunto Minato rozando su pene con la entrada del ano de Kushina.

Kushina se sonrojo terriblemente ante la sensación

-No te atre- ¡Ahhhh! -

Fue tarde pues Kushina sintió el dolor punzante cuando el pene de Minato entró en su ano.

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Sácalo! -grito de dolor la pelirroja.

-... -Pero Minato ignoró los gritos de Kushina y empezó a embestirla.

-¡Para! -dijo ella mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron -Me duele, por favor… -

Pero la súplica término en oídos sordos pues Minato siguió penetrándola con fuerza.

Pronto los gritos de dolor de Kushina se convirtieron en gemidos…

-"A-Aun me duele, pero se siente un poco bien" -pensó la pelirroja gimiendo sin control y babenado ligeramente.

Los minutos pasaron y Minato aún seguía penetrando el ano de Kushina sin parar, la pelirroja había dejado de quejarse y ahora solo gemía descontroladamente con su lengua fuera de su boca y sus ojos hacia atrás.

Y entonces Minato sintió que había llegado al clímax.

-Arg -gruño el rubio al momento que liberaba una carga de semen en el el trasero de Kushina.

-¡Ahhh! -Kushina soltó un grito de placer al sentir como el semen ingresaba dentro de ella.

Minato se separó se Kushina y esta cayó al piso respirando agitadamente y entrecortada.

La chica sentía como el semen del rubio se deslizaba por sus piernas…

-Me voy, tu tambien deberías hacer lo mismo Kushina-San -hablo Minato saliendo de las aguas y dirigiéndose a los vestidores bajo la mirada confundida de Kushina.

Pero antes de salir el rubio se detuvo un momento y miró a la pelirroja.

-Las fotos que tome...las borrare hoy -

…

…

…

¿Eh?

Kushina no supo si escuchó bien ¿acaso dijo que las borraría?

-Así las únicas fotos que quedarían serían las que te envié -dijo el rubio dejando de mirar a la sorprendida Kushina -...Ya no te molestare más… -

Con esto último dicho el rubio salió de los baños dejando a Kushina atrás.

Basta decir que Kushina se veía entre sorprendida y confundida.

¿Eso significaba que ya no sería chantajeada de nuevo?

¿Las cosas volverían hacer como antes?

Pero entre todas las preguntas que tenía había una que resaltaba...Y hacía que Kushina se mirara algo preocupada…

¿Minato ya no la usaría para tener sexo?

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen su review que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo ****J**

**Y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima actualización.**

**Cuídense, les deseo un buen inicio de semana.**

**Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada me disculpo por no actualizar seguido, pero ya entre a la Universidad y pues no he tenido mucho tiempo libre que digamos, pero no se preocupen les prometo tratar de actualizar lo más que pueda (Eso si ténganme paciencia plis)**

**Segundo, tengo pensado en hacer un fic tipo Naruto-Joker, aún sigo planteando como hacer la idea…y si ya sé que dirán: ¡Termina tus historias primero! **

**Pero tranquilos, les prometo que lo hare…además esta solo es una idea…y tambien tengo otra idea para un fic parecido a Dominada que sea cien por ciento yuri, y las protagonistas…Karin y Tayuya.**

**Pero tranquilos, primero tratare de seguir mis historias pendientes, se los prometo.**

**Sin más que agregar, disfruten el siguiente capítulo de Dominada.**

**Disculpen los errores ortográficos,**

**Cuídense mucho.**

* * *

**Dominada.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**(2 meses después)**

-¡Achu! -

Fue el estornudo que se escuchó dentro de la habitación, una chica pelirroja vestida solo con una camiseta delgada y un short azul estaba acostada en su cama con mala cara.

-Diablos… -maldijo la chica que resultó ser Kushina -...Por qué diablos me tuve que resfriar hoy ¡Achu! -

La pelirroja tomando un pañuelo se sonó un poco la nariz.

Había pasado un tiempo y ahora todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Namikaze había cumplido lo que dijo, borro las fotos y no la volvió a molestar más con ese tema…

Durante el último mes ella se había sentido en paz, había compartido tiempo de caridad junto a sus amigas y había podido salir más veces al centro comercial no tenía que soportar a Namikaze más…

Pero en ese mes había notado como Namikaze la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

Cada vez que ella pasaba junto a Namikaze este la ignoraba por completo. Lo cual le pareció un insulto.

El día de ayer cuando las clases habían terminado y el rubio salió de clases Kushina aprovecho para alcanzarlo y encararlo de una vez por todas ese dia...pero justo cuando lo hizo vio a Namikaze junto a una chica peliverde que no conocía.

Kushina a solo unos metros de llegar se detuvo y miró la escena, Minato hablando con esa chica la cual algo sonrojada le sonreía alegremente al rubio.

No supo porque, pero al ver esa escena sintió como su pecho le empezó a doler...un dolor que no había sentido antes y que de verdad la hacía sentirse mal…

Kushina apretando sus puños salió corriendo del lugar y abandonó la escuela...no quería volver a ver eso jamás, solo quería escapar de ahí y olvidarse de todo lo que vio, no sabía por qué sus ojos le picaban horriblemente, corrió como nunca, solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación para maldecir a Namikaze. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que empezó a llover, ella siguió corriendo sin prestar atención a cómo la lluvia caía de manera terrible sobre las calles…

Y esa es la razón por la cual Kushina hoy no había ido a la escuela, al correr bajo la lluvia el día de ayer había pescado un resfriado.

-Hija -

Los pensamientos de Kushina fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre entró a su habitación.

La chica observó a su madre.

-¿Si mama? -preguntó ella.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? -preguntó la mujer acercándose a Kushina.

-Ah, bueno, un poco mejor supongo -dijo la joven Uzumaki sonriendo para disimular su humor de hace rato -Estoy segura que en unas horas estaré como nueva aseguró la pelirroja -

La mujer sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su hija.

-Me alegra mucho que seas asi de positiva hija, eres un tesoro -halago haciendo que Kushina se sonrojara ligeramente -En un rato voy a tener que salir hija y tal vez me demore hasta la tarde ¿Segura que estarás bien? -pregunto algo preocupada.

-Mama no te preocupes, estoy segura que estaré bien, recuerda que ya no soy una niña -dijo Kushina tranquilizando a su mama.

La mujer sonrió feliz al ver como su hija se comportaba de una forma muy madura.

-Gracias hija… -

La mujer salió de la habitación de Kushina dejándola descansar, la pelirroja decidió dormir un poco para recuperar energías...pero cuando se acostó sintió un ligero hormigueo en su entrepierna.

La chica se ruborizo un poco, trato de ignorar eso y dormir. Pero no podía, ese hormigueo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Maldición…- susurro la chica ruborizada.

Bueno, no podía culparse, hace un mes desde que Namikaze dejó de chantajearla no había vuelta a tener nada dentro de ella. A veces se masturbaba usando sus dedos, lamiéndolos y pellizcando sus pezones, pero no era lo mismo, ella no quería admitirlo, pero necesitaba algo duro y palpitante dentro de vagina y su boca. Oh Dios, extrañaba ese sabor, ese amargo y espeso sabor el cual al principio odio tanto...pero después le gustó mucho tragarlo lentamente y disfrutar de ese sabor...Además...sus dedos no se comparaban con el pene de Mina…

-¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! -dijo sobresaltada y sonrojada.

Sin embargo, al pensar en eso se sintió cada vez más ansiosa…

La chica involuntariamente empezó a pellizcar sus ya duros pezones y poco a poco empezó a bajar lentamente...

Kushina se sentó en su cama y bajando lentamente los shorts que traía puesto observo como su zona V estaba muy húmeda.

La chica sonrojada cerró los ojos y alzando un poco el colchón de su cama agarro algo… un vibrador...

Pero no cualquier vibrador, era el vibrador que Minato le había dado, aquel con el cual le había ordenado ir a su escuela en muchas ocasiones…

La chica acarició el vibrador y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo, podía sentirlo, rastros de sus fluidos en él, pero la verdad es que no le importaba…

Tal Vez no era uno real...y tal vez no se comparaba con el de Minato pero por lo menos esto podría calmarla y satisfacerla…

Kushina dejo de chupar el vibrador y entonces agachó la mirada.

Había vuelto a pensar en Minato.

El timbre de su casa sonó, pero Kushina no presto atención a eso...

¿Por qué diablos pasaba esto?

El muy infeliz la violó y humilló como nunca por el trato de esclava sexual… ¿Por qué diablos seguía pensando en ese tipo?...

...el hecho de que ella se haya vuelto una adicta al sexo fue por su culpa.

Debería de estar feliz al estar libre de las garras de ese imbécil, feliz de ya no tener que tomar anticonceptivos cada 2 días para no resultar embarazada...y debería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Pero en vez de eso sentía una opresión en su pecho...una que empezó cuando miro a Namikaze junto a esa chica.

Kushina solo apretó los dientes con fuerza.

¿A ella que diablos le importaba lo que vio ayer? Muy posiblemente esa tonta sería la próxima víctima de Namikaze, la chantajearía y la usaría como una esclava como hizo con ella, si eso tenía que ser...pero...Kushina al ver la actitud de esa chica de ayer...alegre...tímida...parecía ser una de esas típicas sumisas que siempre se dejan someter y doblegar fácilmente… ¿Acaso a Namikaze le gustan ese tipo de chicas?

… ¿Ella entonces solo fue un juguete? ¿Una simple…"esclava sexual"?

Kushina sintió como algo caía por sus mejillas y al revisar vio que eran lágrimas...estaba llorando…

¿Por qué diablos estaba llorando?

-Hija… -

Kushina al oír cómo su madre tocaba la puerta ella se limpió los ojos y rápidamente escondió el vibrador entre las sábanas, entonces su madre entró.

-¿Si mama? -

-Tienes visitas Kushina -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Pero Kushina se extrañó. En este momento sus amigas deben de estar en clases, entonces quién podría ser-

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando lo vio…

¿...Por qué diablos la vida la castigaba así…?

-Buenos días Kushina-San… -

Kushina miro con seriedad como ese tipo estaba al lado de su madre…

-Namikaze -dijo la chica mirando al rubio.

-Minato-Kun me dijo que vino a ver como estabas, me alegra mucho que tengas amigos que se preocupen por ti -dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-"...No es mi amigo" -pensó la chica aun mirando al rubio.

-Y de hecho llegó en buen momento -dijo la mujer llamando la atención de ambos para después dirigirse al rubio -Minato-Kun, podrías quedarte aquí y cuidar de Kushina, es que tengo que salir y me demorare, sé que puede sonar aprovechado de mi parte pedirte esto pero...-

-¡Mama! -dijo Kushina escandalizada -¡¿Por qué le pides que se quede aquí?! ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! -

-Hija, entiende que regresare en la tarde y no me gustaría dejarte sola en tu estado -dijo la madre preocupada.

-Mamá, por última vez -trato de decir Kushina con la poca paciencia que le quedaba pero…

-No hay problema señora, yo me quedaré hasta que vuelva -respondió Minato con una sonrisa provocando que Kushina lo viera con incredulidad.

Mientras tanto la madre de Kushina se alegró.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Minato-Kun, mi bebe siendo cuidada por un amigo me tranquiliza -

-¡Mama! -dijo la pelirroja menor sonrojada.

-Ok, yo tengo que salir ahora. Nuevamente gracias Minato-Kun -agradeció la mujer sonriéndole y retirándose de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar.

El rubio observo como Kushina tenía la mirada baja sin levantarla.

-...Y… ¿Qué tal estas de tu resfriado? -pregunto Minato tratando de romper el silencio.

-¿Porque estás aquí? -

Y bueno, el silencio se rompió, solo que Kushina no le respondió respecto a su pregunta y mejor le hizo ella una a él.

-Pues escuche a Mikoto-San mencionar acerca de ti y pues...quise venir a verte -

Kushina sonrió con falsedad ante su respuesta.

-Pues ya me viste… -dijo ella levantando su mirada y mirándolo a los ojos -Ahora te puedes largar -

Minato no pareció sorprenderse por cómo le hablo la pelirroja y siguió tranquilo.

-Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría hasta que ella volviera -respondió Minato con calma -Y eso voy a hacer -

Kushina lo miro con molestia.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide, puedo cuidarme yo sola Namikaze, ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa o te juro que…-

-Eso no va a pasar Kushina-San -respondió Minato.

Kushina empezaba a perder la paciencia y cuando le iba a gritar que se largara…

Miro como Minato se acercó hacia ella y le sonrió.

Ella lo miró sin entender pero entonces vio en shock como el rubio se bajaba los pantalones enseñando su virilidad completamente erecta.

-¿Q-Que? -pregunto tartamudeando al sentir como Minato acerca el miembro de él a su boca rozando sus labios.

-Vamos pequeña gruñona cálmate un poco -dijo Minato sonriendo -Yo sé que estas así de gruñona porque extrañabas esto -dijo el rubio rozando el glande con la boca ligeramente abierta de Kushina quien estaba sonrojada y por la saliva que empezaba a acumular parecía ansiosa de querer ese jugoso pedazo de carne dentro de ella -Adelante, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el -

La mente de Kushina estaba en blanco…

-"Lo que yo quiera" -pensó sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Había pasado un mes…

…No aguantaba más…

Kushina respiro agitadamente mientras empezaba a abrir más su boca y lentamente sacaba su lengua para darle unas lamidas…

Pero…

-¡Kushina! -

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y entonces sacudiendo la cabeza vio a Minato que la miraba con rareza.

Mirando a su alrededor se sonrojo brutalmente por lo que acaba de soñar despierta.

-¿Te pasa algo? Te note algo ida -expresó Minato.

Ella negó calmándose un poco.

-No me pasa nada -respondió de forma calmada -Ah por cierto ¿ya te puedes largar de aquí Namikaze?

Y de vuelta volvían a lo mismo.

-Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte sola Kushina…-

El rubio paró de hablar cuando vio como Kushina se sentaba en su cama y lo miraba con sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas.

-¡No quiero verte! ¡¿Es que acaso es tan difícil de entender?! ¡No quiero verte más en mi vida Namikaze! ¡¿Porque no solo te largas junto a esa estúpida con la que estabas coqueteando y me dejas tranquila?! -

Explotó, finalmente lo hizo.

Minato miró sorprendido a la pelirroja...pero entonces…

-¿Espera...de que hablas? -pregunto el rubio.

-Ya dije - hablo Kushina aun con sus lágrimas retenidas -Lárgate -

-No lo are Kushina, quiero que me-

-¡Dije que te fueras de a-

Kushina en un arrebato le lanzo una almohada pero al hacerlo terminó lanzando también el vibrador que terminó cayendo en las piernas del rubio.

Kushina se sobresaltó y ruborizo al ver lo que había hecho, se lamentó el no haber escondido eso en su lugar.

-¿Pero qué…? - las palabras de Minato murieron al ver el "regalo" que le había dado a Kushina hace unos meses...y entonces sonrió para acto seguido mirarla.

Kushina sonrojada hablo.

-Devuélveme eso -dijo ella.

-Vaya, vaya, no creí que te auto complacieras de esta manera Kushina -dijo el rubio con descaro mirando a la pelirroja.

-¿Y eso a ti qué? Fuiste tú el que me lo dio -aclaro ella -Devuélveme eso ahora -dijo ella.

-mmm -lo pensó Minato -No, yo creo que no -

Kushina estaba empezando a enojarse más de lo normal.

Y entonces…

-Por cierto Kushina-San -llamó su atención Minato sonriendo -el hecho de que estés vistiendo así ahora… -señaló la camisa holgada y los cortos shorts que traía -Te diría que te ves preciosa… -

Kushina se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico, pero…

-Pero en realidad te ves como una puta… -

…

…

…

Eso fue todo.

Kushina estaba que se la llevaba el diablo.

-¡Eres un pedazo de hijo de puta! -explotó ella dándole una patada con su pierna.

Pero antes de hacerlo el rubio intercepto la pierna antes de que impactara. La pelirroja enojada atacó con su otra pierna pero de igual manera Minato la intercepto teniendo ahora a la chica agarrada sus piernas.

-Suéltame en este momento pedazo de… -amenazo pero no se preparó para lo que paso.

Minato tomándola de uno de sus pies se los llevó a la boca.

Kushina se sonrojo al sentir y ver como su pie estaba siendo lamido por Minato.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡N-No hagas eso! -dijo Kushina pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos al ver como Minato empezó a lamer su otro pie.

Minato lamió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los talones, Kushina miraba la escena mientras sentía como su entrepierna se estaba humedeciendo más y más…

Minato dejó de lamer los pies de la pelirroja para mirarla.

-Ahora sí podemos hablar -hablo él soltando las piernas de Kushina.

Kushina en cambio al sentir sus pies libres lo miraron sin entender.

-Te veías tensa, así que espero que ya te sientas mejor -

La pelirroja sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido miró al rubio.

-¿Lamiste mis pies para tranquilizarme? -preguntó con incredulidad solo para recibir un "sí" de Namikaze -Enserio eres tan raro -dijo lo último desviando la mirada.

-Di lo que quieres...ahora...me puedes explicar que pasa… -pidió el rubio tranquilamente.

Kushina se encogió un poco.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?...después de todo tu y yo ya no somos nada… -susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que Minato la escuchara.

Minato la escucho algo extrañado...pero entonces al atar cabos y hacer conjeturas…

-Espera… ¿actúas de esa manera...por que deje de tener sexo contigo? -

Decir que el rostro de Kushina quedó igual de rojo que su cabello es poco pues parecía que alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo mucho más fuerte.

-Por tu expresión veo que así es-

Minato recibió el golpe de una almohada cortesía de Kushina que lo miraba con vergüenza.

-¡Eres un tonto! -le gritó Kushina para después de manera infantil arroparse completamente con las sábanas.

Minato en cambio tomo la almohada lanzada y la colocó de nuevo en la cama mientras pensaba.

-Qué raro… -dijo Minato con voz monótona -...según recuerdo tú eres a quien no le gustaba "eso" de ser mi esclava sexual -

Silencio.

Minato al ver como Kushina no salía de debajo de las sabanas suspiro.

-Kushina-San deja de comportarte como una niña y hablemos como personas civilizadas por favor -pidió el rubio mirando como el bulto debajo de las sábanas se movió ligeramente.

-Mph, como yo me comporte no es tu asunto -hablo Kushina sacando su rostro y mirándolo con vergüenza -y bueno, ahora ya sabes que me pasa...ya te puedes ir con tu nueva esclava -dijo ella escondiendo su cara.

Minato la miró sin comprender.

-Sabes desde que dijiste algo de "la estúpida esa" y ahora eso de "nueva esclava...me estoy preguntando de qué hablas -

Kushina miro al rubio enarcando una ceja.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota -dijo ella bajando la mirada -Hablo de la chica esa con la que te vi ayer hablar tan felizmente, tu nueva víctima, esclava o cómo diablos le quieras llamar…-susurro con algo de tristeza.

Minato enarco una ceja sin comprender… pero entonces recordó.

-¿Acaso hablas de Natsu-San? -

Kushina miró a Minato.

-¿Quien? -pregunto.

-Natsu-San, ella es pariente lejana de Hana-San si no mal recuerdo, y solo estábamos conversando de la escuela y nada más Kushina -

Kushina ensanchó sus ojos un poco al escucharlo.

Ahora que recordaba Hana le había comentado a ella y las demás que una pariente de ella venía por el programa de intercambio de alumnos…

-Espera… ¿solo estaban hablando? -

Minato no se demoró en responder.

-Si –

-…Si claro –dijo Kushina bajando la mirada –Aunque ella sea pariente de Hana…crees que te voy a creer de que no le quieres hacer nada… -

Minato la miro confundido.

-No te hagas el inocente –dijo con el ceño fruncido –Los vi a los dos muy sonrientes ayer…y pude notar en tu mirada que… -

-Kushina-San, Natsu-San estaba así de sonriente porque me conto que se consiguió un novio… -

…

…

…

¿Espera que?

Kushina miro a Minato como si no pudiera creerle, y es que esas son demasiadas coincidencias. No podía ser, de seguro estaba jugando con ella.

-Así como lo escuchas Kushina-San. Ayer me conto que mientras estaba en el parque hace unos días un chico tropezó con ella y al verlo quedo cautivada, me dijo que no había sentido eso con nadie más, él se llama Shiro Yoku, un estudiante de medicina, y parece ser que empezaron a salir –Comunico para Kushina quien estaba muy callada -Es verdad que ella y yo nos hemos hecho amigos, pero era solo porque a los dos nos encanta estudiar demasiado… -

-No soy una estúpida Namikaze –hablo con seriedad –Te conozco bien, y eres un mal mentiroso… -le recrimino con enojo.

-Kushina-San, quiero que sepas que yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a una mujer con novio –dijo Minato con seriedad.

-Aja si claro, maldito pervertido… –expreso Kushina con enojo.

-Hay Dios… -dijo cansado Namikaze sacando su celular a lo cual Kushina arqueo una ceja –Toma –le lanzo el teléfono –

-¿Oye qué? –Dijo sin entender pero entonces lo escucho, a través de la línea la voz de su amiga Hana – ¿Eh? ¿Hana?...Si soy yo… -contesto ella –Eh pues te llamaba para… -

Kushina miro como Namikaze le hacía señas de que preguntara lo que quisiera.

-Pues…Quería hablar acerca de tu pariente que llego a nuestra escuela hace unos días por lo del programa de intercambio…si ella, si Natsu aja… si…ah entiendo…y…ella se consiguió novio ¿de veras? –Pregunto sorprendida –Ah ok, lo entiendo… ¿que por qué pregunto? Ah p-por nada, no te preo- ¿Qué porque te llamo del celular de Namikaze? –A-Ah e-este pues- ¡No es lo que piensas Hana! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles a Mikoto y mucho menos Tsume! Entendiste Ha- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? –

La llamada se cortó.

No podía creerlo, Hana le había colgado.

-Tranquila, me quedaba poco crédito –explico Minato para calmarla –Además es de Hana-San de la que estamos hablando, ella te considera una buena amiga y no te delataría –

Kushina no podía argumentar nada ante esa lógica ya que era cien por ciento verídica.

-Y bueno…ahora que ya lo escuchaste de Hana-San… ¿qué piensas? –

Kushina trató de hablar pero nada salió de su boca...pero en definitiva el saber que Namikase y Natsu no tenían algo la alegró.

-Así que no tienes por qué ponerte celosa Kushina-San, ella es solo una ami- ¡Auch! -

Minato paro de hablar al sentir como Kushina pellizcaba sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué es esto? -dijo adolorido.

-Que te quede claro...no estoy celosa -dijo la pelirroja con enojo pero con aparente vergüenza.

-"Ah...Tsundere…"- pensó Minato cuando la chica dejo de pellizcar sus mejillas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, gracias a Dios el malentendido había sido aclarado...pero aún faltaba algo más…

-Oye...Namikaze… -

-Llámame Minato -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica -Llevamos siendo compañeros por 3 años, creo que sería bueno que me empieces a llamar así, Kushina-San -

Kushina se sonrojo un poco y apartó la mirada…

-Mi-Mi-... -trato de decir un poco nerviosa…tomó un poco de aire y abrió los ojos decidida -...Minato…yo...quiero volver a ser tu esclava -

Silencio.

Uno muy incómodo la verdad.

Kushina vio como Minato la miró con seriedad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un buen rato…

Entonces Minato suspiro.

-No -

Kushina ensanchó sus ojos…

-¿Q-Que? -pregunto Kushina pensando haber oído mal.

-Dije que no -repitió el rubio -No quiero volver a obligarte a…-

-¡No me estarías obligando porque yo lo quiero! -dijo Kushina mirando al rubio a los ojos -Es tu culpa el que yo me sienta así -declaró -No puedo dejar de pensar en ti haciéndome tuya, cada vez que lo hacía contigo...me sentía muy feliz...Yo debería de odiarte como no tienes idea...pero no puedo...simplemente no puedo…Hace un mes...cuando me besaste...yo me sentí en el cielo...en el fondo sentí muy feliz porque mi primer beso fuera contigo -Kushina sonrió débilmente -Yo quiero que tú me hagas sentir bien...quiero...quiero ser tuya sin importarme nada -dijo mientras sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Y justo en ese momento Kushina alzo su mirada y vio como Minato se había acercado hacia ella.

El rubio estaba en completo silencio mirando a Kushina quien por primera vez se sentía como una pequeña niña que estaba frente a un enfadado adulto.

Después de unos segundos Minato suspiro.

-Hagamos algo –hablo Minato después de unos segundos.

El chico se sentó al lado de Kushina la cual estaba confundida pero entonces sintió con vergüenza como Minato alzaba su camisa de dormir quitándosela revelando sus pechos.

-¡O-Oye! –Dijo apenada tratando de cubrirse pero Minato tomo sus manos impidiéndoselo – ¿Qué haces? –

-Shhh –callo Minato mientras con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de Kushina quien no podía evitar soltar suspiros y jadeos ante el tacto del rubio.

Ella empezaba a mojarse ahí abajo, había pasado tiempo desde que Minato jugo con sus pechos así. Se sentía tan bien…Minato ahora llevo uno de los pezones de Kushina a su boca lamiéndolo y chupándolo con fuerza mientras sentía como su otro pezón era apretado y retorcido con fuerza, la pelirroja no podía controlar su voz, los gemidos y jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. De verdad que extrañaba esto.

Minato dejo de jugar con los pechos de Kushina y quitándose los pantalones le mostro su virilidad toda erecta. La pelirroja no aguanto y se dirigió para tratar de lamerlo pero el rubio se lo impidió dejándola confundida y entonces se dirigió a ella.

-Este es trato: Si resistes 5 minutos sin correrte…serás de nuevo mi esclava… -

Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron ante las palabras dichas por Namikaze, podría volver a tener sexo con el si lograba no correrse…

-…Pero si no lo logras… -las palabras de Minato murieron para después sonreírle a Kushina -…Bueno, pronto lo sabrás –

Kushina se sintió asustada por el tono que uso ¿Acaso si no lo lograba todo acabaría? ¿Ya no tendría sexo con él?

¿Ya no lo volvería a ver?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como Minato le quitaba sus shorts junto con su ropa interior dejándola desnuda y avergonzada.

Minato puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina de Kushina haciéndola sentir escalofríos pero a la vez deseosa…

-Empieza a correr el tiempo… -dijo Minato dándole una estocada a Kushina metiendo la mitad de su miembro.

-¡Kya! –Kushina lo sintió, sintió como entro dentro de ella.

Se sintió…tan bien…

Después de un mes sin tener relaciones sexuales…

Esto es lo mejor.

-"Si…ya lo extrañaba" –pensó con lujuria y sonriendo ligeramente mientras sentía como Minato la estocaba con más fuerza –"Es-Espera lo está haciendo muy fuerte" –Pensó con temor – "Si el sigue así me correré antes de los cinco minutos" –

Minato la estocaba con fuerza sacándole jadeos y gemidos obscenos.

-Kushina…estas gimiendo tan obscenamente mientras te estoy penetrando, de verdad que estabas muy necesitada –

Kushina le contesto.

-N-No digas eso –pidió ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Minato sonrió.

-¿Me pides que no lo diga? Que sorpresa, dime que paso con la Kushina Uzumaki que no dudaría en romperme los huesos. Enserio…

Minato tomo a Kushina por sus piernas haciendo las estocadas más profundas causando que Kushina empezara a convulsionar por el placer que sentía.

Minato la miro con esa expresión en su cara y sonrió.

-...aunque o quieras aceptarlo… -Dijo Minato acariciando su cara.

Kushina sentía como su vagina era penetrada causando que ella se sintiera de lo mejor.

-…Te has vuelto una pervertida… -

La mente de Kushina no resistió más. Tanto placer…

¿En verdad ella era una pervertida?

* * *

**Dejen sus Reviews. **


End file.
